constant mistakes
by masters-touch1095
Summary: shadow's caught in a sticky situation between to girls who are mortal enemies. all because he had a bad day, got drunk, and cheated on his girlfriend (shadamy) rated T (for now maybe) for Violence, cussing,sexual references. (if you got a fine tooth comb you'll find a little sallyXmonkey)
1. smile

Constant Mistakes

* * *

Prologue: Smile

I held my head in my hands. I was screwed. I tried to conceal myself in this tree but failed.

When Rose finds out what I did she going to kill me. No, she's going to stab a knife through my heart. No she's going to stab a _rusty_ knife through my heart.

I can't believe I even could think about doing something like this. After all we've been through. After all she's been through. She lost her mom _and _dad when she was _only_ six years old.

Yet every single day she continued to keep her beautiful smile. The smile that could light the whole word up. The smile that could make even me smile or delight in the more innocent things of the corrupt world.

The world that I _almost _blew up. Her compassion and care for these _insignificant _humans saved all of their lives.

Though every single day the ridicule her for the simplest things or ideas. These 'simple' things have so much more meaning. Her 'simple' ideas are so much more complex than people say they are.

Everything she ever did she put so much…_passion _into it. She wasn't just doing it for the fame or glory or the attention. If she was she didn't get any of it.

The only thing people ever really did was point out her faults. No matter how tiny they were.

I am just about the only person she could talk to. The only person who would whole heartedly accept her unconditional love.

I shouldn't have taken that so lightly I should have cherished it more. Now she was going to leave me. I'm so stupid.

The anticipation was killing me. She had to know by now. That bat had to had gone and snitched. she was still mad after I stole her chaos emerald. I had to find my rose.

* * *

I know this is short but it is ONLY a prologue so chill people the next chapter will explan more. oh and im holding a poll in my profile for some story ideas so if your a shadamy, sonamy,scrougamy fan you should go VOTE.

don't for get to review!  
~master's touch1095


	2. last lunch

Constant Mistakes

* * *

Chapter 1: the last lunch

Shadow's POV

I looked at my destination. Why do I feel so _scared_? That word is like poison to me. It's so…so _foreign_. I don't care if it was Foreign or my best friend, I was feeling it and it wasn't showing any mercy. I took a deep breath. I can't keep staling forever. I walked up and opened the door. The bell, which is programed to go off when the door opened, ringed its merry tunes through the busy bakery.

"Welcome to sweet at heart. How may I help you?"

A sweet voice called from the back.

"Well first you can start by showing me your beautiful face."

Nice job shadow. That was smooth, real smooth. I sat down at the stool of the pink counter. My heart sank at seeing her pissed face.

"Shadow the hedgehog you have some never coming here."

Her face was covered in flour but that didn't stop her red angry checks from glowing.

"Rose I'm so sor-"she cut me off.

"Save it. I called you 3 times last night. _3 times _shadow the hedgehog."

Now I was scared. She said my full name 2 times.

"You didn't even read your missed calls did you?" she said calming down.

"I've been here since 5:00 A.M. and all, I wanted my boyfriend to do was bring my some lunch. All I wanted was some lunch. I don't even care what it would be!"

Wait all she wanted was… _lunch_. She put me through a panic attacked over some…_lunch._ Thank God it was just…_lunch._ But just to be sure…

"You're not mad at me for anything else?"

"No, why should I be?" She asked that in the most adorable and innocent way. "No Rose, not that I could think of…"

I hate lying to her. Not as much as I hate losing her.

"If it will make you happy, I'll take you to lunch now." She put her hand on her chin and replied.

"I guess I could take a little break… and since you're offering…sure! Let me wash my face first!"

She ran off to the back as I occupied myself deep in thought.

"Ok I'm ready!"

She came from behind the counter wearing a red sweatshirt with a lager heart in the center, black skinny jeans, and red converses.

"Where are you thinking of?" she asked picking up her denim wallet.

"Were do you want to go?"

She tapped her chin once more thinking.

"What about… the food court at the mall. That way you can get what you want and I can get what I want!"

I nodded as we proceeded to walk there.

Once there Amy rushed to the Greek food stand. I shook my head and followed. Why did Rose like that nasty old Greek food? They 'say' you're eating lamb, but I'm pretty sure that meat is cat or something.

After placing her order she dug around in her wallet looking for direct change. I stop her and paid for it myself. It was the _least_ I could do. After all she done for me, this was just a small gesture.

Not to her. She gave me a wide smile and kissed my check. I couldn't help but blush a _little_. Damn this girl. Only she could do that to me.

Amy quickly claimed a table after both of us got our food and drinks. Once a couple minutes into silence delicious food, she began talking about how she was called in to do a wedding cake. So _that's_ why she wanted me to bring her lunch.

She also said it wasn't any normal wedding cake either. This one was a foot high and had a lot of little decorations.

This was some kind of big 'honor' or something like that.

"This is a big deal Shadow. I just hope that if I do a good job my boss will give me a promotion. Or a raise I don't care which one. But college bills are high ya' know."

I zoned out on her words but answered any way

"Yeah yeah, I know." I stiffened at what I heard next.

"Shadow? Shhhhaaaddddooooowwww! Over here!" the voice resembled one as a nails on a chalk board.

The sound of my relationship with Amy as I know it down the drain and in the toilet.

A sluttly brown chipmunk/squirrel girl came running trying not to fall in her to high heels. Once she got to us she leaned down and kissed my check.

Anyone could visibly see the fire build up in her eyes as she glared at the fake red head.

"Sally Acorn what rock did you slither from under and if so please go back and die under."

That shocked me to say at the least. I have never heard that much venom in her voice before. And how did she know that her name was Sally Acorn?

"Oh Amy Rose I see that you're still working at that _old_ bakery. That's so _below_ you."

"That's so _above _you. I'm sorry that we common people have to work. Not all of us have the game plan to marry big and stay a dumbass slut for the rest of our lives. Who lives have you fucked up this time?"

She only smirked.

"Well I was just coming over her to ask if my shadow over her wanted to have a remake of the night before."

"_**You're **_** shadow!? **_**Remake**_** of the **_**night**_** before!?" ** She shouted in rage.

If looks could kill Amy would have killed sally three times over. She walked out stomping. I quickly followed her after glowering at sally.

"Amy I'm sorry I was drunk an-"she turned to me tears in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"Save it Shadow the hedgehog. I don't ever want to see your face ever again and what had is over. Just pretend like it never happened. Okay?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

My heart broke as I saw her drag herself away back to the bakery.

And that's how it started. Everyone now hates me. Even though this town has made fun of her they still consider her as station square's sweet heart. And I crushed her spirit.

All because I had a bad day, got drunk, and cheated on my now ex-girlfriend with her worst enemy. And to make it worse she might be pregnant with my child. 2 mistakes in a row.

I took the meaning 'I'm screwed' to the next level.

* * *

so this chappie HAS to be the longest chapter i have ever done! so... wut wut. i will post more soon so in the mean time...

review and go vote on your fav story idea rember i doing shadamy, sonamy, and scorugamy!

~master's touch


	3. Desperate Help

**sorry here's the age's (just made up)**

**Amy: 19**

**Shadow: 24**

**Sonic: 22**

**Sally: 21**

**Cream: 13**

**Tails: 15**

**Monkey (Ken): 23**

**Scourge: 23 **

**as i add more people in the story i will ad more ages :)**

**Constant Mistakes**

* * *

Chapter 2: Desperate Help

Shadow's POV

I _knew_ I had hit rock bottom. I knew I was_ desperate_. I breathed heavily through my nose. Knocking on the door of the slightly big house I keep thinking of my Rose's upset face as she walked away from the mall that day. I waited for only mere moments until the door was wide open revealing the blue idiot.

"Shadow?" he said a little shocked.

He let out a yawn a keep talking.

"What are you doing here? Hiding from Amy I presume." He finished with a small laugh.

As much as this is going to kill me inside I'll do _anything_ to get her back with me.

"I don't know what you possibly have against girls or dating but I have an offer for you." Sonic only could smirk.

"Let me guess. You want me to get some crazy fan girl from my space (I'm sorry I just had to) off your back before Amy finds out and beats the crap out of you with that freakishly large hammer?" He said all in one breathe.

"Sort of, Amy already knows and she is pissed as hell. Plus you already know her since you were kind of in my situation. Does Sally Acorn ring a couple if bells?"

"Uh yeah, how could I not? That was the only time I could truly say afraid if two girls. Sure I'll help you since you are so desperate to come to me for help, but I'm not dating her."

Then how the hell are you going to help then?" I said just a little pissed that he was beating around the bushes.

"I got this friend named, Monkey Khan. If I'm not mistaken he has a crush on Sally."

I thought about this for a little while ( not to long ) and then replied

"Alright, you got a plan?"

"Do I have a plan; Of course I have a plan! Ya' know it's kind of weird seeing you talk this much, and especially to me! I think I'm going to have to test you for drugs. You takin' crack?" sonic finished with a healthy laugh, fully awake.

I could only growl. 'Am I takin' crack?' who is he to ask me such a question?

"Well I guess we should get started, huh?"

"Humm, I guess we better." I said still a little angry but walked in away.

* * *

**that's chapter 2 not much but ya' know i might update another chapter tonight but it'll be really late so yeah **

**i own nothing and please don't bomb my story. Remember people i _just _a story so chill**

**~master's touch1095**


	4. Old Friends

Constant mistakes

* * *

Chapter 3: old friends

Amy's POV:

Pushing away random brush I tried to find my pond. Well not _my_ pond. The chao's pond, there secret pond that they open heartily let me use as my own secret pond.

I growled lightly at my constant sniffling. This was so _weak._ Do I even have a reason to be sad?

I don't have any authority over him. It's not like me and Shadow are married or anything, but why with Sally?

I can remember when Sally and I were friends. Almost as close as Cream and I are. I don't even know what could have possibly gone wrong.

One day we were BFF's for life and the next day were at each other necks.

I frowned at what I heard. No, I mean I frowned at what I didn't here. Why didn't I hear chaos chirping? No instead I heard crying.

Someone has invaded _my _pond. I can't _believe_ this!

Once there I peeked through the bush to see who I _never_ thought to see. _Especially crying. _

I decided to approach.

"What are you doing here?" I asked making sure my own eyes weren't red from crying.

She only scoffed at me and what away.

On any _normal_ occasion I would have been over joyed that she was to leave so early in a conversion, more like an argument, but this time I want answers.

I acted quickly and stood in front of her path. She could only glare at me through her messy (most likely fake) red her and matching eyes.

"_what!?" _

i could only glare as I repeated myself.

"_What are you doing here?" _I said matching here tone

"Look here _bitch_, you stay out of my way. Ok hun?"

"_excuse me? _I don't know who the hell you think are but your little empty threats aren't going to affect me. _Ok hun?" _

She only scoffed and walked away. I bit my lip and my pride and spoke again.

"wait!" I said turning around. She stopped and looked at me putting her hands on her hips. I walked up to her

"Do you like shadow?" I ask trying to hide my embarrassment. Was I really having this convo with my worst enemy?

"No" she answered simply.

"Then why? Do you really hate me to an extinct that you would do 'it' with my boyfriend?"

She only shrugged. I sighed and walked away extremely confused.

I am going to get to the bottom of this and only one person could help me with that.

* * *

sorry that i haven't updated in a while tommorow i promise that a new chapter will be up! and i need people to place votes in the story vote thingy. and please review and people this isn't an anti sally story so chill please.

~master's touch1095


End file.
